Sunlight
Allegiances Leader: Lakewater-blue-gray tom Small Leader: Mistwind-light gray she-cat Healer: Cloudsky-gray she-cat with a white left paw Apprentice: Softpaw Hunters: ' Airwind-orange tom with a gray tail and right ear Mudpuddle-brown she-cat ''Apprentice: Redpaw Streakfur-white she-cat with brown streaks on her fur Apprentice: Icepaw Snowtail- white she-cat gray right paw Grassfur-dark gray tom with white underbelly and tip of tail Sunnyheart- yellow she-cat with orange spots Apprentice: Airpaw Pebblesplash- gray tom Apprentice: Hiddenpaw Wavestream- blueish gray tom Apprentice: Speckledpaw Fireflame-reddish she-cat with an orange tail, ears, paws, and underbelly '''Small Hunters: Redpaw- reddish tom Softpaw- calico she-cat Icepaw- white she-cat Robinpaw- gray tom with reddish belly and he is blind Hiddenpaw- black she-cat Airpaw- ornage tom with brown stripe going down his back Speckledpaw- white she-cat with gray speckles. Kit-Mothers None Kits None Prologue A white cat raced through the forest. Her pelt rippled, and she leaped over a fallen tree gracefully. She green eyes shined with fear, and her white pelt flashed in gaps between the trees. She was only a blur in the forest, racing by, only leaving a trail of dust behind. She breathed heavily and raced toward the heart of forest. The white she-cat raced into camp. Many cats looked up to stare at her. She panted heavily, her flanks heaving. "What is it?" a brown tabby cat raced to her side. "New cats...emerged from the ground...many..." Suddenly the white she-cat fainted. "Help her!" a white and gray she-cat screeched. The brown tabby cat dragged the white she-cat into his den. "I saw a group of cats emerge from underneath the ground. They streamed out as if they were eager to be here. I think they've been here before." the white she-cat stood on a rock while the other cats listened to her intently. "There were so many...more than our numbers. They all looked a bit weaked and sick. I think they've been living under the lake for many moons!" "What? Impossible!" one cat protested. "No, it's all true!" The white she-cat said. The brown tabby came forward. "We must all be wary of these cats. Soon we will decide if it is war or peace." The brown tabby's voice rumbled above all the others. The other cats nodded in aggrement. "I know you will make a wise choice Furled Bracken." The white she-cat dipped her head in respect. "I hope so." Furled Bracken mumbled. "Our lives could depend on it." "Don't worry. It'll all turn up all right." The white she-cat whispered in his ear. Then she slipped off into the shadows of the night. Chapter 1 "Airwind!" Streakfur squealed. She rushed forward and shoved her nose in his fur. "Oh Streakfur..." Airwind breathed in her scent. "Dad!" Speckledpaw ran forward with Airpaw and Hiddenpaw following. "My kits!' Airwind gasped. "But where's Rabbitkit?..." Hiddenpaw's eyes cast downward. "She's dead." Hiddenpaw whispered. "Wh-what?" Airwind stammered. "I'll explain later." Hiddenpaw mumbled. Airwind shook his head sadly. "Lakewater, I have some friends i'd like you to meet." Airwind said. He stepped back and 2 cats, a white tom and a gray she-cat stepped forward. The tom had a huge scar down his shoulder, and many smaller scars scattered on his fur. The she-cat only had a few little scars, but you could tell the hardships they'd been through. "This is Snowflake and Hope." Airwind touched his tail to each one. "They should recive great honor, for they helped me escape from the lake." The clan cats stared for a minute, but then broke out into cheers. "Snowflake! Hope!' they cheered. Snowflake and Hope shuffled their paws in embarresment. "We really didn't do that much." Hope said. "Are you kidding?! You did everything!" Airwind blurted out. "Nah, you helped too." Snowflake said. "I'm just glad you're all here." Lakewater purred. The clan cats clustered around Airwind, demanding the whole story. "Well, right after I shoved the rock over the tunnel, I was sure I was destined to die..." Airwind began. More Coming Soon